


a little more conversation

by sinequanon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinequanon/pseuds/sinequanon
Summary: Even if SHIELD and the Avengers can’t quite lay eyes on Stilinski and Argent, their “overheard” conversations are almost interesting enough to make up for it.





	a little more conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Remember way back when I posted an unfinished “Stiles and Allison meet the Avengers” story in my open-ended story collection, and said I was working on a different one? This is that story, albeit slightly different than I had hoped because I lost part of the first draft. I’m not completely satisfied with the ending (which was much better the first time), but it’s decent enough.
> 
> Also, I almost tagged this as fluff, because it’s much lighter than most of my stuff, but I’m not sure it really qualifies.

There was a strange gleam in Fury’s eye; all the Avengers could see it. Whatever he had brought them in for, it seemed like he was _excited_ , which was both a minor miracle and a flashing red warning sign, all in one. It made all of them—including Tony, who was notoriously uninterested in these meetings—subconsciously adjust to better see the screen at the front of the room.

The Director waited until everyone was settled before bringing up the photograph of a congenial-looking young man with tousled brown hair and whiskey-colored eyes. “This is Stiles Stilinski, rising star of the FBI until five years ago, when he quit the agency and moved to New York for reasons largely unknown. Six months ago, he came onto our radar after a run-in with one of our agents.” He brought another photograph up on the screen. “This is Allison Argent. Her family is well-known among small scale arms dealers. She went to high school with Stilinski—dated his best friend, in fact—but by all accounts fell out of touch with him when he went to Quantico. Five years ago, she shows up where Stilinski is stationed in Kansas City and suddenly, he’s quitting, and they're both moving to New York.”

With their pictures side-by-side, the pair looked like they belonged in some sort of Hallmark movie. “They’re cute,” Tony offered, “but I assume that this is more than just the tale of two lovebirds running away together.”

“You want to recruit them?” Natasha asked.

Fury shook his head, but that strange gleam was back. “At this point, I’d like to be able to put eyes on them for more than a minute at a time.”

Steve frowned. “I thought you said that Stilinski had a run-in with one of your agents.”

“I meant that literally, as in ‘Stilinski literally ran into one of my agents in the middle of a raid, bled all over the guy, told him where to find his mark, pointed out that he was going the wrong direction, and then snuck out in the middle of the fighting’. The agent in question was so startled by the encounter that the only reason we know it was Stilinski is because of the blood sample he inadvertently gave us.”

“What’s this about putting eyes on them, then?”

“It turns out these two are exceptionally good at evading my agents; I can’t tell you how many reports I’ve received of one or the other of them leaving a scene ten minutes before we arrive. I’m starting to think they’re yanking our chain on purpose,” he mused fondly. The Avengers exchanged concerned glances.

“What about audio?”

Much to everyone’s alarm, the Director laughed. “I promise you, audio is not a problem.”

<> <>

It took almost no effort for Tony to hack the cameras in the apartment complex where the pair were living; it took much longer for the Avengers to actually catch sight of the two of them. Thirteen days after the cameras were installed, they got their first chance, when JARVIS alerted Tony and Bruce of an unusual situation.

The duo that stepped off the elevator looked like any average pair of young people in New York, both wearing jeans and oversized sweatshirts. Her hair was messily pulled back; a phone was plastered to his ear. The only thing out of place was the massive broadsword hefted across the woman’s shoulder. Within a few seconds, JARVIS had adjusted the sound on the cameras to pick up the young man’s conversation.

“What do you mean, you want me to describe it? It’s a sword,” he said. “It’s long and pointy. It doesn’t glow, doesn’t vibrate, doesn’t sing Dixie. It’s got a plain, ordinary, non-shiny handle that’s made of some metal that I can’t identify, but that’s just because I’m not a metallurgist, and not because it’s alien or anything. I think it's pretty safe to say it’s just a sword.”

Whatever was said on the other end of the line made the young man scoff. “Well, it’s not like I can just go around cutting people with it. This is New York, not the Renaissance Fair. Besides, at this point, I think Ally’s planning on adding it to her collection of stabby things; she seems pretty attached to it. Unless you want to fight her for it.” The person on the other end spoke again, and Stilinski laughed. “Don’t tempt me. I promised my dad I’d do my best to not get arrested; carrying a sword around in the city seems distinctly contrary to that plan. If you want to see it, you’ll have to come to us…”

With that, the pair had reached their apartment, so whatever else Stilinski might have said was lost as they went inside.

<> <>

While the public knew Hawkeye as the guy with the bow, Clint had a certain affinity for breaking and entering that he liked to take advantage of on smaller SHIELD missions. After the sword incident, they’d decided as a group to try and personally make contact with the pair. It hadn’t gone well thus far, which was why Clint was trying to work off some steam by creeping through the halls of some dirty politician’s mansion. For an Avenger, it was an embarrassingly easy mission, but Clint had owed a guy a favor, so here he was, playing cat burglar.

He was so bored he’d taken to prowling through the hallways when he was surprised by a thud, and a familiar voice from behind a partially cracked door. The crack wasn’t large enough for the archer to see into, but he pressed himself against the wall next to the door to listen in.

“ _Would you stop that_?” a male voice said.

There was another thump, a brief scuffle, a grunt and a moan before the same voice spoke again. “Look, I’m not going to kill you. I’m not even going to maim you, which is probably better than you could say about Allison. Which, by the way, what were you even thinking? A senator’s daughter? Do you _want_ to expose everything to the world, ‘cause I guarantee that will not turn out well for anyone. There’s a Code for a reason.”

A second voice wheezes out a rather creative expletive that Clint has never heard before, followed by the sound of breaking glass, another grunt, and a longer wheeze.

“Holy—do you always go into other people’s houses and break stuff? That’s rude. And anyway, I don’t know why you’re mad at me, ‘cause I don’t even want to be here.” There’s more shuffling and cursing from the other man, and then, “You know what? I’m just going to take this because you obviously can’t be trusted with it, and Ally always likes it when I give her stuff. So, yeah, good luck explaining that to your boss.”

There was a bit more shuffling—closer to the door, this time—and Clint started backing away. Suddenly, an alarm started blaring from somewhere on the grounds, and the archer dashed off to find his ride.

<> <>

The next time the Avengers overhear a conversation between Argent and Stilinski, it’s only because a junior agent accidentally activated their pocket recorder while they were investigating reports of suspicious animals in the sewers. The agent in question hadn’t managed to catch sight of the two of them, but their conversation, at least, suggested that _they_ hadn’t been particularly worried about monsters in the sewers.

The recording (like all good gossip) spread through SHIELD like wildfire, and started up more than one betting pool about whether or not the two were more than roommates. Not even the Avengers were immune to the speculation. Steve, Bruce, and Clint thought they were dating; Natasha and Tony claimed otherwise.

The sound quality on the recording wasn’t great, even with Tony’s help, but the words were clear enough:

“Are you...what are you doing? It’s not going to fit!” Stilinski hissed.

“Of course, it is,” Argent reassured him. “What do you think I spent all morning getting ready for?”

“You...what? Is this a trick question? I feel like this is a trick question.”

There’s something that sounds like the rustling of fabric, and a zipper being pulled.

“Stiles!”

A deep breath, then: “It’s fine, I just didn’t expect this, okay? Give me a minute to adjust.”

No one needed to see Argent to hear the smile in her voice when she responded. “Not to pressure you at all, but we don’t have all day.”

“Just...give me...a minute.” A small sound that might have been a grunt. “Huh. Is that supposed to happen?”

There’s a noticeable pause before Argent answers. “That’s weird. Ow.” Then: “I'm sure it’s fine; we’ll take a look at it when we get home.”

“Okay, but it will be really upsetting if it ends up getting stuck.”

Twelve hours after the recording is released, the betting tallies as calculated by JARVIS are set as thus: 42% of agents believe that Stilinski and Argent are dating; 19% believe the pair are sleeping together; 25% think the two were just friends; 6% blame sex pollen and/or alien interference, and the rest decline to participate.

(Of much lesser interest to SHIELD-at-large was the pieces of broken eggshell of unidentifiable origin also found in the sewers.)

<> <>

The next few months are a comedy of errors, but the Avengers learn why Fury had been so amused by the idea of bringing Allison and Stiles in—the cat-and-mouse game they were playing was _fun_ , and their conversations endlessly interesting. They found out all sorts of information, some of which was innocuous, if weird:

_“So Katie at the station told me that Dad’s had three cheeseburgers already this month—we need to go home soon so I can search for contraband.”_

_“Lydia called. Evidently, you need to call Scott before she stabs him with her nail file. Again.”_

_“Did you know that the stuff used to make Play-Doh was originally used for wallpaper cleaner. No? Me, neither. I am both fascinated and a little creeped out.”_

_“I know everybody at home joked about red being your color, but I’m really liking that blue. I’m surprised about the heels, though.”_

_“Seriously, Ally, I will kill for those peanut butter cups. One time offer, anyone you want._ _You have to promise to visit me regularly in prison, though.”_

And some which was a little more questionable:

_“Three questions. One, is that blood; two, why is it green; and three, how are we supposed to get it out of the carpet?”_

_“...so the closest we come is monitor lizards, which are almost entirely carnivorous, but Rosie is so much bigger than them, I’m not sure what we should feed her.”_

_“You know, when I said I didn’t want to be a hunter, it didn’t mean that I wanted to be on the other team, either. Besides, I like my eyebrows.”_

_“I don’t know any Sumerian, either! Oh, man, tell me I didn’t just get accidentally married or something.”_

Honestly, no one at SHIELD knew what the two of them were talking about half the time, but the recordings were both fun, and the subject of dozens of bets around the organization. It was unconventional, but it made the  Avengers even more curious about this duo that they never quite managed to see.

<> <>

Steve never considered that the key to peace between heroes and villains might be dragons, but here they were—over a dozen from both sides—wrapped in soft blankets and deposited in various places around a dragon’s “nest” in some abandoned building. It was almost worth the indignity of being caught unaware and taken in the first place, and in the middle of Central Park, too. That being said, the assorted heroes and villains didn’t dare fight out of concern for what the dragon would do, so they mostly just glared daggers at each other from across the room and tried to think of a way out of their predicament.

As for the dragon, it wasn’t particularly large—about the size of one of Tony’s sports cars, maybe, and covered in rows of tough, indigo-colored scales—but it did have several rows of large teeth that it liked to show off, especially when someone tried to unwind themselves from their blanket. Otherwise, it seemed content to watch them for now, and no one really wanted to attack it and risk being eaten.

It was a long night for everyone.

Around noon the next day, the doors at the far end of the room pushed open, and in walked a familiar face.

“Well, this is awkward,” Stiles said, thoughtlessly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand as he surveyed the room. He took in the assembled heroes, and villains, and finally looked toward the dragon, who was crouched down and practically wagging its tail in the young man’s direction. “You’re in big trouble, missy; we talked about this.”

The dragon seemed unperturbed, only bared its teeth and started creeping closer to Stiles, but when Allison stepped through the door a moment later, it flopped down to show its belly like a dog waiting to be petted. She, too, glanced consideringly around the room before finally focusing on the dragon. “I don’t know if you deserve scratches,” she reasoned, even as she moved to do just that, “if you’re going to steal people.” Her eyes flicked around the room another time. “Especially famous people.”

That, somehow, seemed to open the floodgates for questions.

“ _What’s the meaning of this_?”

“ _Why have you brought us here_?”

“ _Where did you get a dragon_?”

“ _Is it going to eat us_?”

“What’s her name?” Steve asked, over the din, and every head swerved in his direction, including the dragon’s.

Both Stiles and Allison beamed at the question, and when the dragon bared its teeth again, he heard Tony mumble, “I think it’s _smiling_.” The super soldier offered the threesome a not-entirely-genuine smile in return, just in case.

“This is Rosie,” Stiles introduced. He sat on the floor with the other two and automatically started scratching the dragon head that was suddenly in his lap. He didn’t seem to mind, though, he just scratched harder. “We’re sorry about all this, but Rosie’s young, and just starting to hoard, and...”

“...and your outfits are really shiny,” Allison finished with a possibly-apologetic shrug.

Steve had a hundred questions he wanted to ask, and he could practically feel both Bruce and Tony vibrating at his back, and decided to save them for later, even if he had to go to the pair’s apartment himself. Now that he was sure that the dragon wasn’t going to attack anyone, they needed to work on sending people home.

A half hour later, most of the adoptees had vacated the premises. Allison had kindly given everyone her contact information and warned that Rosie “might still try to visit”, and the Avengers were helping the pair clean up the leftover mess. Fortunately, that mess mostly consisted of dozens of blankets that the dragon had managed to acquire ( _“Is this_ Lydia’s _?”_ “ _I won’t tell if you don’t.”)_ ; unfortunately, it gave Tony plenty of time to formulate his arguments for Iron Man versus Thor versus dragon races, which Stiles and Allison surprisingly accepted in the name exercise for a teenage dragon.

Fury would be pleased.

Things were going too well, really, which was why Steve should have expected Clint’s question:

“So...settle a bet for us, will you?”

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I really am going to respond to comments this time; even the year-old ones. I’ll be starting that as soon as I’m finished posting here. Thank you for your patience. Second, this is the first of twelve days of posting, though none of the fics are Christmas-oriented. After today, I’ll be alternating between strictly Teen Wolf and strictly Avengers stories until the last four days, which will be a multi-chapter TW/Avengers crossover. There’s no Bleach this time, although I do have two tiny bleach stories in my finished folder to be posted in the future.
> 
> (Also, in case anyone is confused, Stiles and Allison had a backpack with them when the went into the sewer, which they used to hide baby Rosie.)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
